


Wipe Away These Tears

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Q slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day at school, Yami comforts Yugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Away These Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Yugi and Yami have a shared soul room and that they can summon each other to said soul room so I hope that's not confusing.

Yugi had had the worst day at school. Not only had he failed a test he'd studied really hard for, but kids started bullying him at school again. Domino High wasn't the most welcoming place on earth for queer kids. Luckily he had his friends to defend him, but that didn't stop the words from cutting like a blade. He spent most of his energy that day blocking his thought from Yami. He couldn't beat the look on his face. 

Once Yugi got home, he went straight to his room, not even saying hello to Grandpa. He flopped down on his bed and let out the tears he'd been holding in.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his room, but in his soul room. Yami must've called him here.

"Aibou." Yami looked so concerned. "What's wrong?"

Yugi could no longer keep his thoughts from him. He recounted the day through his tears.

Yami was horrified by his story. "That's awful."

"I know, but how am I gonna stop them?"

"You're very brave, Aibou, I know that more than anyone. It's good that you friends are defending you, but you must find the courage to stand up for yourself as well."

Yugi nodded before he started crying again. "Yami, they said terrible thing to me. I can't even-" He started to shake in Yami's arms.

"Breathe, take some deep breaths." And Yugi did just that. The soul room was silent for a long stretch of time. It could've been ten minutes or an hour, but Yugi just sat there, breathing.

"How's that?"

"Better."

Yami kissed the hikari's forehead. "You know your bullies didn't speak a word of truth. Your friends and Grandpa and I all love you."

"I know. I love you too, Yami." They stayed in the soul room, just letting the calm wash over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
